thecandidatefandomcom-20200214-history
Esther Ímuira
Esther Lugaid (née Ímuira) is the Queen of Aawiel, mother of Crown Prince Arian, and the principal of the Princess Academy. She is later revealed to have a past relationship with the legendary hero Gregor Lightshade. Biography Early Life Esther Ímuira is indeed born as the only child and Crown Princess of Aawiel to Erlik and Theresé, the country's King and Queen. She grows up as a beautiful maiden properly etched in every way as a princess and true lady. Suitors from different lands travel to Aawiel just to ask for her hand but her father never allow them to do so until she reach eighteen years old. On her sixteenth birthday, the King decided that it will be best to assign a personal bodyguard to keep her safe. Esther personally ask her father that she wanted Gregor Lightshade to be her bodyguard and won't choose anyone else. It was revealed that during the induction of Gregor as a royal guard, Esther already has her eye onto the guard. The two grow close to each other until on January the following year, they started dating secretly. Their relationship strengthened especially when Gregor has to accompany Esther to foreign lands to meet possible suitors but she never choose anyone at all. On July 1851, Gregor told her about the legendary Crystal Tiara and that he will research more about it. Not less than seven months, February 1852, Gregor proposed to the King that he will assemble the Tiara and he'll be given a nobility honor if he succeeds. Esther knows the danger that Gregor is setting onto himself. On the night before Gregor leaves, Esther decided to stay with him where the two have an intimate night together. As Gregor sets on the journey though, she let him carry the magical sword of Escalus, a heirloom that runs onto the royal family. Gregor gave her a ring and make a vow that when he returns, he'll put it on Esther's finger. Esther promised that she'll wait for him. More suitors had traveled to Aawiel for Esther's hand. Later on, when her father realize that she isn't showing any interest to anyone at all, demanded her why she is acting naive. Until April 1852 when the King suddenly had fallen ill and her mother force her to agree to the engagement with the Lord of the Western Isles before her father dies. She accepted the engagement despite the fact that she loves Gregor too much, betraying his love and just learned that she is with child with him. At the end of the same month, the King recovered instantly and Gregor returned successfully. Gregor was brokenhearted by Esther's betrayal that he decided to resign as Esther's bodyguard. Way back before the engagement though, Esther had told to the Lord of the Western Isles, Martin Lugaid that she is in love with another person and she is carrying that person's child. Still, Martin married her on May of the same year to avoid the rise of speculations about her pregnancy. On June, the King and Queen of Aawiel died in a shipwreck, crowning Esther as the new Queen with Martin as King. Esther gave birth to a son named Arian Lugaid on November of the same year. She hides the truth from everyone except from Martin about Arian's real identity, and the two of them shared the secret until Martin died due to cardiac arrest on August 1857. Since then, she becomes much wearier with Arian and become incredibly busy when The Magister started visiting her dreams, insisting her to start searching for the Candidates to be a Platinum Princess. On August 1870, her son, Arian, run away from the palace that makes her much worried about him. Especially with their cold treatment to each other since the prince turned twelve years old and learned that Esther had loved someone else before his known father. December on that same year, she officially called for a ball to search for the Candidates and met Eithne Lightshade who told her that she is the daughter of the legendary hero Gregor Lightshade. First Arc The following content involves the events from 'The Candidate' and 'The Seeker.'' under construction Second Arc The following content involves the events from 'The Princess and The Prince.'' under construction Final Arc The following content involves the events from 'The Crown' and 'The Sword.'' under construction Post Series The following content involves the events from 'The Heir.'' under construction Personality under construction Features under construction Abilities under construction Relationships Esther Lugaid/Love Interest|Love Interest Esther Lugaid/Family|Family Esther Lugaid/Friends|Friends Quotes * A Trivia * A Category:Princess Category:Queen Category:From Aawiel Category:From the Human World Category:Human Category:Royals